


Shooting Through to Our Dreams

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Live Royale Festival, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Commemoration fic for Live Royale Festival 2020Ren and the other vocalists prepare for the Live Royale Festival.
Kudos: 35





	Shooting Through to Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! In commemoration of the Live Royale Festival happening later tonight, I've decided to write this oneshot! I hope you all enjoy it!

Five vocalists stood onstage, gazing out over the empty audience. In less than twelve hours, the seats would be filled with fans of all the bands, eagerly awaiting their performance.

“So this is it.”

Ren breathed out a sigh, breaking the silence hanging in the air. Turning towards the others, he gave them a reassuring smile. “Let’s all do our best, everyone!”

Felix nodded, a quiet light shining in his eyes. “Nanahoshi-kun’s right. This is one of our last performances before we begin our new lives in Tokyo, so let’s give it everything that we have.”

A scoff drew their attention as Nayuta turned away, his voice brusque. “It doesn’t matter how many fans are watching, or whether this is our last show. I’ll simply treat it like any other – I’ll take them by storm and show them the power of our music.”

Ren bit back a chuckle while Felix watched bemusedly. Typical words from Nayuta.

“Nayuta’s got the right idea!” Futa cheered excitedly as he bounced up and down. “This is gonna be a blast! Performing in front of a huge audience with all of you – the thought’s got me pumped up!”

“Shut up, damnit.” Nayuta wheeled sharply on Futa with a scowl. “You’re so noisy, just like Nanahoshi.”

“Now now, let’s all calm down.” Felix stepped in, spreading out his hands placatingly. “We’ll all be sharing the same stage after all – I’m sure we’ll all be able to put on a great show if we all work together.”

“I for one can’t wait to beat them down.” Shu smirked from his corner of the stage. “The audience will be ours, and I’ll tear apart anyone who tries to take them from us.”

“Is that a challenge?” Nayuta turned his gaze on Shu, eyes narrowed.

Shu didn’t seem to notice Nayuta, instead aiming an unsettlingly icy smile at Futa. “You’re gonna be one of the first ones down, ya hear?”

“Hm?” Futa tilted his head innocently. “Whatcha want to do with us?”

Shu’s grin seemed to darken, causing the temperature to turn icy despite the hot stage lights shining on them. “You’ll see soon enough.”

Ren glanced between Shu and Futa worriedly, shivers running down his spine. He could sense a conflict brewing that he had to stop, fast.

“How about we sing?” The words tumbled from Ren in a rush, causing the two vocalists to freeze.

“Sing together, ya mean?” Futa brightened, the ahoge on his head bouncing. “That sounds like fun! Let’s do it!”

Felix nodded in agreement. “It’d also be an excellent opportunity to accustom ourselves to the venue’s acoustics and do sound testing as well.”

Ren glanced towards Nayuta and Shu, who were both quiet. After a long moment they gave curt nods, to Ren’s quiet exhilaration.

“Looks like it’s a go!” Futa grinned. “What do you guys want to sing?”

“The song doesn’t matter,” Nayuta grumbled.

Shu shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t care much either. The choice is up to you.”

“I’m also fine with whatever you choose,” Felix added.

Ren and Futa exchanged a glance, only for Futa to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. “I have to admit, I don’t have much of a clue of what song would suit us.”

Ren gazed around at the others, bemused. “So it’s up to me, huh?”

“Hurry up and choose,” Nayuta snapped. “We don’t have much time.”

“Alright, alright.” Ren frowned in thought as he racked his brain. What song could give all of the vocalists an equal chance to sing? None of the songs that came to mind currently would fit, much less be something that they could all easily sing without prior experience.

Just when he was at the end of his rope, an idea came to mind.

“What about  _ AAside?” _

Everyone stared at Ren in confusion, save for Nayuta.

“Ah, that song.” The edge in Nayuta’s voice seemed to soften a touch.

_ “AAside? _ Funny name for a song,” Shu snickered.

Felix tilted his head thoughtfully. “It sounds interesting. I assume it’s a song we’ll all be able to sing together?”

“Mhm!” Ren nodded eagerly. “I think we’ll all sound great singing it! Right, Nayuta-kun?”

Nayuta scoffed again, but seemed to nod. “Fine by me.”

“Yes!” Futa leapt with a jubilant whoop. “Come on! I wanna sing already!”

Ren chuckled at Futa’s enthusiasm. It seemed that when it came to singing, Futa’s excitement outshone even Ren’s own.

“Shall we get started?” Felix asked.

One by one the others nodded as they took their places flanking Ren. For a long moment they gazed out over the empty audience, a heat filling them.

Just as Ren was about to count them off a series of footsteps drew the group’s attention. Confused, they turned towards stage left, where Haruka stalked out of the shadows.

“Look who decided to show up,” Shu smirked.

“Shut up,” Haruka retorted, pointedly ignoring Shu as he swept his gaze over the others.

“Hi there!” Futa waved cheerily. “I’m Futa! It’s nice to meetcha!”

Haruka’s gaze lingered on Futa for a moment, a shadow crossing his face for a split second. He brushed it off with a curt nod as his gaze finally landed on Ren.

“Are you here for the Live Royale Festival?” Ren asked.

Haruka didn’t answer Ren’s question, instead reluctantly moving to take his place next to Shu. Taking his silence as an affirmative, the others nodded and smiled at Haruka warmly, and for a moment Ren thought he saw the smallest hint of a smile flit across Haruka’s face in return.

Ren drew in a deep breath as he looked to the others, their nods of approval setting a fire ablaze in his chest. Turning to the audience, Ren set his voice loose.

“One, two, three!”

Six voices rose and took flight, their harmonies weaving with each other as they sailed out into the empty air, filling it with a crackling, boundless energy. The stage lights seemed bright enough to reach the furthest recesses of the venue, turning it bright as day. Ren sang with all his might, losing himself in the magma-like energy born from song – from everyone’s voices uniting as one.

Even though his gaze was focused on the audience, he could sense Futa’s bright jubilance competing with Shu’s darker tones as they soared over the rest. Felix buoyed them with a steady, comforting serenity that contrasted noticeably with Nayuta’s and Haruka’s abrasiveness. Ren’s voice weaved in between them, breaching to ride on the higher voices before diving down to the lower ones. Surrounded by a sea of sound and light, the six sang with everything they had, pushing each other to their limits and more. The fire that blazed within exploded like a supernova, both blinding and nearly euphoric in its energy.

Even as the final chords faded into ringing silence, Ren’s heart was still thundering in his ears, exuberance surging through him in a nearly overwhelming wave that drowned out the exhaustion mingling with it. He turned to grin at the others, his eyes wide.

“We did it!” Futa grinned back as he immediately high-fived Ren. “That was amazing!”

“Yeah!” Ren nodded, chuckling. “Thanks to you all!”

Out of the corner of Ren’s eye he saw Nayuta, Shu, and Haruka exchange glances. Though their expressions were stony on the surface, Ren thought he could detect an inkling of satisfaction in their eyes.

“Then it looks like we’re ready to go.” Felix swept everyone with a satisfied nod. “We should return backstage and rest up for the performance.”

“Sounds good!” Already Futa was running backstage excitedly. “The others are gonna  _ flip _ when I tell them about this!”

Ren could only chuckle in response as Nayuta and Haruka grumbled in exasperation. Shu meanwhile was staring after Futa’s retreating figure, an unreadable expression on his face.

“We should go too.” Felix’s voice pulled everyone from their thoughts.

Nayuta and Haruka simply responded with quiet scoffs as they brushed past each other. Shu gave Felix a nod in acknowledgment and followed. However, Ren found himself lingering, as if something were calling to him.

“I’ll stay out here for a bit more,” Ren said. “You guys go on ahead.”

“Alright.” A fond smile crossed Felix’s face as he nodded. “Take all the time you need – we’ll be waiting for you.”

“Thanks, Felix.” Ren smiled back before turning to the audience. Even now, he was still riding on the wave of euphoria, though it had calmed to a steady stream of content excitement. Closing his eyes, Ren thought he could hear the thunderous roar of the crowd and the tingling excitement that he longed for with every live. The faintest hints of music thrummed in the air, singing of blazing hope and joy brought to all.

Ren opened his eyes and gazed up at the stage lights, bright and hot as stars. He curled a fist to his chest, where he could feel his heart thumping beneath in a steady rhythm as he drew in a deep breath. The Live Royale Festival was going to be amazing – he knew it in every fiber of his being. Everyone was going to take their first grand step together, following the stars on a new journey to their dreams.

With a content smile on his face, Ren turned and ran backstage to join the others, his heart soaring as high as the stars.


End file.
